Un amargo Recuerdo
by Saku-kyh
Summary: ¿Qué paso con John Watson después de ese negro día donde perdió a su mejor amigo? Tantos misterios aparecen después de su intrigante partida...


Las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a extinguirse producto del amanecer. El ruido se apoderaba de las calles londinenses. Millones de despertadores sonaban en conjunto con un único objetivo, despertar a alguien. Pero hubo uno que no obtuvo respuesta inmediata… No tenía a quien despertar, ya que la persona a quien debía hacer reaccionar, ya estaba de pie junto a la ventana mirando caminar a las primeras personas por la calle. Estaba algo lejos de su cama y del aparato, cuando lo escucho sonar miró hacia el lugar de donde provenía, desviando su mirada de la ventana y camino con algo de pereza para apagar el artilugio.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho el día de ayer su terapeuta. Se sentó en su cama y medito unos segundos, ¿Sería posible que ella lo entendiera mejor que él a sí mismo?... No, era claro que ella estaba equivocada, se había dedicado todos esos meses a explicarle a la gente que a él no le gustaban los hombres, ahora no podía dejar que una mujer lo convenciera de lo contrario… Eso no era amor… o al menos no aquel amor que toda la gente cree.

Suspiró y se levantó enfurruñado, aquellas palabras estaban calando más hondo de lo que él tenía contemplado. Se decidió a olvidar aquellas palabras y se dispuso a levantarse ya que aquel día era un día muy especial.

Hace unos meses había ocurrido una tragedia en su vida, cuando por fin creía que encontraba un sentido para esta, el destino le demostró que aun no llegaba su momento de paz y tranquilidad. Aunque seamos sinceros, el tiempo que paso junto a Sherlock Holmes había sido de todo menos paz y tranquilidad, aun así se sintió completo, se sentía lleno y no quería nada más en su vida.

Saludo cordialmente a la Señora Hudson que lo esperaba frente al portón del lugar donde se encontraba su querido amigo.

-Creí que no vendrías- confesó la mujer con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro al ver al hombre frente a ella –Luces igual de deplorable que la última vez- dijo con un poco de pena en su voz.

-Gracias- hizo una mueca y beso la mejilla de la señora Hudson –A mí también me da gusto verla-

Él le ofreció su brazo a la mujer para que se apoyara debido al largo camino que los esperaba hasta Sherlock Holmes.

-Este muchacho siempre dándome problemas- admitió ante la lejanía del sepulcro.

-Así era él- admitió John.

-Cuéntame de ti- rogó la mujer mirándolo mientras seguían avanzando –Aún espero su visita- le recordó haciendo suspirar al pelirrubio.

-He estado un poco ocupado- mintió por cortesía.

-¿Aún no se siente preparado?- el negó y bajo la mirada para ver el camino –Yo sé que en algún momento irá a visitarme- lo animo y guardo silencio para no seguir incomodándolo.

Habían pasado unos cuantos meses y algunas semanas desde que Sherlock los había dejado y desde ese día John Watson no había vuelto a pisar el lugar que compartían. También evitaba visitarlo a aquel lugar, pero ese día era algo especial. Este día Sherlock Holmes hubiera cumplido un año más de vida y la señora Hudson no podía dejarlo pasar así como así. Probablemente el mismo Sherlock hubiera pasado por alto esta fecha y para él hubiera sido un día más del resto del año, pero para esta mujer, Sherlock se había convertido como en un hijo, y se sentía en la obligación de honrarlo en una fecha como esa.

-Probablemente el estaría irritado de que usted estuviera celebrando su cumpleaños- ella rió mientras acomodaba unas flores.

-Es probable, a él no le gustaban este tipo de cosas- ella miró al cielo al decir estas cosas –Pero ahora no está aquí para regañarnos- agregó con astucia.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, en una banca cercana que les daba sombra y les permitía disfrutar amenamente de una suave brisa que recorría el lugar. Conversaron un rato, actualizándose uno del otro, pero siempre con la vista fija en el lugar donde habían despedido a la razón que ellos dos se conocieran.

-Creo que ya es hora de ir a casa- se levantó la mujer y se paro frente a John –Creo que sería bueno que te quedarás un rato más aquí- acarició la mejilla del pelirrubio y este acepto quedarse un rato más –Quizás el te convenza de que me visites- le guiñó un ojo y beso la mejilla del hombre antes de irse a paso lento por donde llegó.

-Cuídese señora Hudson- levantó un poco la voz para que ella pudiera escucharlo. Está solo hizo un ademán con su mano y continuó su camino de regreso a la calle Baker 221B.

John miró el túmulo una vez más antes de ponerse de pie. Quiso emprender su camino a su nuevo hogar, pero una brisa lo recorrió y un retorcijón en su estomago lo detuvo. Se volteó y miró nuevamente el lugar, camino hasta quedar junto frente a él.

-Se que quieres que te cuente- murmuró –Pero quisiera aclarar estas dudas conmigo antes de decírtelo- habló como si alguien lo escuchara.

Se agacho quedando en cuclillas y toco con suavidad la lapida. Sus ojos se entristecieron y dejo a su cabeza vagar por todos los recuerdos que tenía con Sherlock. Se tenía absolutamente prohibido hacer eso, pero por esta vez se permitió tal gusto. Aún había cosas que no le cuadraban y por más que le diera vueltas al asunto no lograba dar con aquellas piezas que le hacían falta. Siempre que lo intentaba deseaba ser su compañero para poder resolver el misterio, pero simplemente no podía, no lograba comprender todo lo ocurrido el último tiempo.

Aún era difícil para él creer que Sherlock estuviera muerto, prefería creer que no lo estaba, a pesar de la lógica y de los hechos que estaban frente a él y demostraban lo contrario. Él prefería seguir a su corazón y esté le decía que no perdiera la fe, que nunca dejara de creer y eso hacía, pero dolía aún más y para peor lo tildaban de loco por creer que un muerto podía estar vivo en alguna parte.

_Cuando John Watson estuvo en la guerra, le ocurrió algo que hasta mucho tiempo después, no le iba a preocupar mayormente. Mientras despejaban una zona para poder instalarse, una bomba estallo quitándoles la vida a muchos soldados. Watson sufrió un gran impacto en su cabeza que lo mantuvo al borde de la muerte, por poco acompaña al resto de su escuadrón. Después de unos meses de recuperación pudo volver al campo de batalla, se convirtió en un soldado perfecto, ¿Por qué?... Porque producto del fuerte golpe perdió su memoria y tardo muchos meses el poder recuperar sus recuerdos y aún así muchos de ellos se fueron al olvido, sobre todos los referentes a su infancia. Por este motivo se les hizo más fácil influenciarlo con respecto a la guerra y se convirtió en un buen soldado, más obediente que ningún otro._

_Es por el motivo anterior que cuando regreso a la vida citadina le fue tan difícil. Una persona que vive las cosas que el vivió en el campo de batalla difícilmente puede adaptarse a la vida normal nuevamente. Pero hubo alguien que logro que el encontrara su lugar en este mundo._

-Creí que ya no vendría más a terapia- confesó la mujer sentada frente a Watson. Traía un vestido elegante, con unos zapatos de tacón que le combinaban. Su cabello castaño ondulado caía por sus hombros y su mirada estaba fija en el hombre parado frente a ella.

-Yo creía lo mismo- suspiró tomando asiento en su usual sillón.

-Quizás especule más de los debido en la última cita y debo disculparme por ello- admitió antes de comenzar la sesión, y era justamente lo que él necesitaba para sentirse más cómodo en ese ambiente.

-Dejémoslo en el olvido- respondió cordialmente y ella asintió tomando unas hojas que estaban en una mesita cercana a ella.

La hora y media que él pasaba con ella una vez a la semana pasó más lento que de costumbre para John, Sherlock fue tema obligado nuevamente en la plática producto que lo había visitado para su cumpleaños. Para ella sin duda era fascinante la relación que estos dos hombres tenían y quería entenderla, pero la realidad es que probablemente ni ellos la pudieran entender del todo, ellos simplemente la vivían y la disfrutaban cada día, hasta que uno de ellos decidió que lo mejor era irse.

-¿Nos veremos la próxima semana?- preguntó la mujer en cuanto John se levantó para marcharse. El tonó de voz con el que le pregunto no le agrado para nada al pelirrubio. Él quería solo profesionalismo en esta relación, sentía que realmente la necesitaba para poder seguir con su vida, pero como podría ayudarlo si ella llegaba a tener segundas intenciones con él.

-Supongo- respondió no muy seguro.

-Nos vemos John- se levantó y estrecho la mano un poco desilusionada ante la respuesta tan vaga de su paciente. Él asintió y le sonrió por mera cortesía –Y recuerda ir a visitar a la señora Hudson, te hará bien pasar más tiempo con alguien que comparte tu dolor- recordó al hombre.

-Lo intentaré- admitió antes de retirarse.

Su terapia siempre termina lo suficientemente temprano como para irse de inmediato a caso, pero lo suficientemente tarde como para hacer algún plan muy largo. Se quedó parado afuera del edificio pensando en algún panorama a realizar. La verdad era que no sentía deseos de caminar mucho, el dolor en su pierna estaba reapareciendo así que evitaba caminar largos trechos. John miró al cielo en busca de alguna ayuda en qué dirección tomar en ese momento, pero nada apareció. Suspiró compungido y tomó una dirección no muy convencido.

Hizo sonar el timbre del lugar que por un tiempo no muy prolongado había sido su hogar. Aguardo no muy convencido a que alguien le abriera la puerta. En reiteradas oportunidad deseo correr antes que abrieran, pero en la única oportunidad que se tomó con seriedad la posibilidad de huir, la señora Hudson abrió la puerta.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- se llevó sus manos a sus mejillas y miró con felicidad a John –Empezaba a perder la fe en que vendría- se aparto de la puerta para que él pudiese entrar.

-Perdón por venir sin aviso- dijo apenado siguiéndola hasta la cocina.

-No tienes que avisarme cuando vendrás a casa- el sonrió con melancolía –Preparare té- se sentó en una de las sillas que tenía en la cocina y apoyo uno de sus brazos en la mesita que había. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada y nuevamente se dejo llevar por los recuerdos, imaginaba a Sherlock caminar por aquellos pasillos y sentía que en cualquier momento llegaría a su lado a saludarlo o más bien a regañarlo por no haber estado ahí el último tiempo.

-¿No ha pensado en mudarse?- consulto Watson después de un prolongado silencio.

-Este es mi hogar, no tendría porque irme- se volteó para sonreírle –Además, aquí me siento muy acompañada-

-Aún no puedo hacerme a la idea de que el no está- confesó pensando en él.

-Yo tampoco, cariño- se acercó a la mesita para poner un par de tazas pequeñitas –Por eso sigo aquí esperándolo- esas palabras le partieron el corazón al hombre, ella estaba esperando a un muerto, a alguien que jamás regresaría.

-Creo que debería viajar entonces- le recomendó ante sus palabras.

-Por supuesto que no- rió –Me siento cómoda aquí y estoy muy vieja para esas cosas- agregó.

-No lo está, es usted muy joven aún-

-No me intentes adular- advirtió con una mirada sería, aun así en sus ojos aun estaban llenos de ternura - El que usted no sea capaz de venir acá no significa que todos tengamos ese problema- lo miro con reproche –Cuando lo recuerdo mucho, subo y me doy una vuelta por el lugar- suspiró sentándose en la silla libre, con el té preparado.

-¿No piensa alquilar el lugar?- ella negó.

-No quisiera mover sus cosas, además usted tampoco ha venido a buscar las suyas- el recordó que sus pocas pertenencias que tenía aún seguían en el lugar.

-Lo siento, prometo llevármelas- tomó su taza y probo el delicioso té de la señora Hudson nuevamente, lo extrañaba tanto que hasta lo había olvidado.

-Nadie lo está corriendo-

-Sé que no, pero por ahora se me hace imposible estar aquí, rodeado de sus cosas- su voz se quebraba cada vez que hablaba de él.

-Me sería bueno tener un poco de compañía- dijo con un tono especial de pena.

-Prometo venir a verla más seguido- suspiró apartando la mirada de la señora y mirando nuevamente el lugar.

-¿No quieres subir?- tentó a John. Esté se quedó en silencio pensando en las posibilidades de subir y de cómo eso le podía afectar en este momento, pero no dudo mucho antes de aceptar subir –Junto a la escalera esta la llave del cuarto.

El pelirrubio se levanto y dejo sola por un momento a la mujer. Llego a los pies de las escaleras y dio un vistazo escaleras arriba. Un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo, pero no lo detuvo. Toco el pasamanos de madera y comenzó a subir lentamente por el dolor que le producía su pierna.

Al llegar arriba tomo la llave antes de que el arrepentimiento llegara a él y abrió con cuidado la vieja puerta. Contempló el lugar desde afuera antes de aventurarse a su interior, estaba todo tal cual él lo recordaba, quizás un poco más limpio y hasta podría apostar que más ordenado, pero el lugar estaba lleno de pertenencias de Sherlock Holmes.

Camino y recorrió el lugar, al contrario de lo que imagino, se lleno de felicidad y no puedo ocultar una sonrisa al mirar todo el lugar. Llegó al sillón que solía utilizar su gran amigo y no dudo en sentarse en el. Desde ahí volvió a recorrer el lugar. La verdad es que sentía que nunca se marcho de ese lugar y que lo que había pasado el último tiempo no había sido más que un mal sueño.

-¿Es agradable, no?- la señora Hudson llamó su atención desde la puerta. Watson asintió sonriéndole -¿Ahora ya entiende porque no desmantelé el lugar?- él por fin la comprendía y guardo silencio disfrutando de la tranquilidad que le proporcionaba el lugar –No quería mover nada, pero habían cosas que simplemente no podía mantener aquí así que tuve que llamar a Molly- abrió el refrigerado y John alcanzó a divisar que estaba vació.

-Ella se hizo cargo de las partes humanas- dijo al recordar las cosas espeluznantes que Sherlock guardaba ahí.

-Es una buena chica, fue muy amable al venir por ellas, también está sufriendo por la perdida, pero lo lleva mucho mejor que usted y yo- dijo pensativa al recordar la actitud de Molly cuando vino por las cosas, se veía muy normal y muy feliz, incluso demasiado como para haber perdido a Sherlock.

Guardaron silencio por un largo rato hasta que la mujer ya de edad decidió dejar a solas otro rato a John antes que este decidiera emprender su regreso a casa, puesto que la hora se estaba yendo velozmente.

El pelirrubio se quedo sentado impávido en el sillón de Sherlock y comenzó a tratar de entender las cosas. Realmente quería poder superar esto, quería sentir que podía seguir su vida sin su amigo, pero le era realmente difícil, sobre todo porque sentía que algo no le cuadraba. Era algo que sintió desde el momento que le dijeron que Holmes ya no estaba en el reino de los vivos, pero no era capaz de llegar a la salida del callejón, no lograba resolver el acertijo.

-Ayúdame un poco Sherlock- murmuró golpeando su pie contra las tablas del suelo haciendo que crujiera –Se que hay algo- volvió a exponer todo lo que recordaba en su cabeza, pero no lograba hilar las ideas –Pero sin ti aquí realmente no logro entenderlo- suspiró vencido nuevamente. Se levanto derrotado del sillón y miró por última vez la habitación y salió cerrando sin mirar.

Los días pasaban sin pena ni gloria en la vida de John Watson, su existencia era una mera rutina que no tenía la más mínima intención de cambiar. Podía buscar un empleo como su terapeuta, y todo el mundo le recomendaba, pero no necesitaba más que el dinero que le daban por haber estado en la guerra, no quería más, nunca fue un hombre ambicioso así que se conformaba con lo que tenía. Comenzaba a pasar largas horas leyendo o sentado frente a su computadora escribiendo o leyendo noticias que a su amigo podrían haberle interesado. A veces el mismo llegaba asustarse de que cada día pasaba varias horas haciendo cosas que a Sherlock le gustaban y no necesariamente a él, pero con el paso de los días dejo de importarle y simplemente lo hacía, sentía que de alguna forma el estaba ahí.

A la siguiente semana se negó a ir a la consulta, prefirió salir a pasear en vez de tener que escuchar a esa mujer que cada día lo ponía más nervioso y solo sembraba más dudas en él, probablemente cambiaria de terapeuta o quizás ya no iría a ninguno. Pero sin duda ese día cambio su vida para siempre, cambio todo lo que él pensaba y creía desde que su amigo murió y todo tan solo por un niño que se cruzó en su camino.

Aquella noche soñó y soñó, como nunca lo había hecho. Todo fue tan vívido que hasta por momentos creía que era todo verdad, pero eso era imposible. A mitad de la noche tomo la decisión que ya no podría conciliar el sueño y vencido se sentó en su cama en medio de la oscuridad.


End file.
